Pirates and Dragons: Secrets of the Curse
by poetrymagic12
Summary: Aki always found something special in Yusei, someone she known since childhood. When two pirates named Captain Jack Alas and his first mate Crow come to their town. A magical dragon necklace becomes a target for them and a gain of evil pirates, which leads to Aki's getting captured and Yusei willing to team up with pirates to save her. Please Read/Review!


Author's Note/Disclaimer: This is my first YuseixAki (Akiza) story. I hate the English version so I refuse to call the characters by their English names. Sorry, if it confuses people who watch the English version only. You'll just have to make do. I really hope you enjoy the story. This story is inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, which I do not own. The beginning may seem similar to it but it would on its own thing after that… I thought it would be interesting to have a story in a pirate setting. I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh 5D's characters. I am trying to put things in more detail so I am going to describe the characters too. Only the characters I made up for this story are what I own as well. Please don't be harsh on me when you read this. I would really appreciate it. Thank you.

* * *

Aki Izayoi was eight-years-old, she had a on a long red dress that went to her knees with white sleeves. Red ribbons were tied into her hair. Her father Hideo Izayoi was the governor of her hometown. They were traveling back home negotiations with a neighboring country. She was looked after by her mother Setsuko Izayoi during her time there.

"These waters can be pretty dangerous sir." A sixteen year old young man named Fumio Aoyama tells the governor. He had long black hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore a uniform that associated him with the army. After all, his job was to protect the governor from any oncoming threats. He took the job very seriously. He was close to the Izayoi family on a personal level. He often visited the Governor's home to have a meal. Hideo even had joked that he wish he could be part of his family, maybe one day he would marry his daughter. "Pirates roam these waters. I hear." He had concern in his voice though he was trying to hide it from the governor.

"Is that so?" Hideo addresses, his voice had concerned even though he tried to conceal it as he brushes his beard. He heard many tales about pirates roaming the seas. Wanting to get their hands on any treasures they could find. This was no longer the Pirate Age as any pirate could be sentenced to death. "Of course, it could just be silly rumors. There's a chance you could be mistaken, Aoyama."

"I would really love to meet a pirate." Aki cheerfully mentions, letting out a giggle. "I am sure they have lots of adventures." She was very certain of herself. She always was inspired to meet a pirate someday.

"My little rose, you have such an imagination." Setsuko affectionately tells her daughter.

"I mean it, Mama. I think it would be cool." Aki seriously tells her.

"Yes, and you can fight alongside them someday." Hideo tells Aki, gently touching her shoulder.

"You really think so." Aki excitably tells them as she looks over at them with a gleeful smile.

Hideo and Aoyama both laugh at Aki's comment. Knowing in reality she would never associate herself with a pirate. You would be punished for associating yourself with a pirate. She was still a bit young to truly understand that, so they just humored her. "That's some daughter you have there." Aoyama mentions. "She sure has some imagination."

Aki just ignored them as she leaned over the side of the ship. he wind blew as her long bangs blown gently to the side. She could hear a voice calling in the distance. It was particularly calling for her. Her first instinct was to tell her father.

"Papa, there's something over there." Aki pointed out. Alerting her father and Aoyama as they go behind her to look at what she was pointing too. Sure enough they see smoke coming from a distance.

"What do you think it is?" Hideo questioned to Fumio, who was looking through with his binoculars.

"It looks more like a explosion from a shipwreck." Fumio answers with his observation.

"We should go over to help them." Aki assisted as he pulled on her father's custom suit.

"Yes, I suppose we should." Hideo smiles. After all he couldn't resist his little girl's pleads.

Aki got off the ship before everyone else, made it over to him before anyone else did. She sat down next to him, her long dressed puffed up around her much like a cushion. "Are you okay?" She shook him but there wasn't an answer. Aki gently put an ear to her chest, she could hear his heartbeat. She signed in relief as she moved her head. The young boy looked a bit older than Aki, around ten-years-old. He had tan skin, in comparison to her more pale tone. He had a crab-like hairstyle that was black with blonde streaks. He had a long yellow jagged like scar across the left side of his face. This was something she hadn't seen before on anyone.

She noticed something on him as she grabbed it. It was a gold necklace with a dragon emblem on it. She remembered seeing it somewhere before but she didn't know where. She could hear the splashes from the footsteps as she put the necklace around her neck and hid it under her dress.

"His breathing, I think he's just unconscious." Aki informs her father and Aoyama, who had just made it to her.

There was only one person around, a boy. He barely seemed injured, it was as if something was protecting him.

"Hi, what's your name?" The boy asked Aki, she looked at him surprised.

"I'm Aki Izayoi. And yours?" Aki blushed, as his face went a bit close to hers. It was as if he had never been around a girl close to his own age.

"Yusei . . ." he stands up as he rubs the back of his head, gently as he stands up. "Funny thing is that's the only thing I can remember."

"Come on; let's take him back to the ship." Hideo tells them as the young Yusei was helped up as a hand was put on his shoulder as he was taken back to the ship.

Aki long bangs blew in the wind as his eyes followed them as he looked on in their direction. She took out the necklace again. Tracing the dragon with her fingertips,

"AKI!" She could hear her father call out. "Are you coming?!"

"Coming Papa!" Aki yelled back as she hides it. Running quickly behind them.

* * *

Thirteen Years Later . . .

A smaller ship makes it way to dock, of course the ship was slowly sinking underwater. There would be people wondering, who in the world would be crazy enough to do that sort of thing. Captain Jack Atlas and his First Mate, Crow Hogan. They could only smile as they stepped foot on dock. Crow holding a small stick in his mouth, striped bandana covering over his red hair, and his sleeves torn to the shoulders at his shirt. Much like Yusei he too had multiple markers on his face. Jack's long "A" earrings blew in the wind. He had a long white trench coat over his clothes. He thought it made him look tougher since his a Pirate Captain. Crow however completely disagreed.

"That was a fun trip, don't you say?" Jack smirks.

"You're just happy to back on land, Jack." Crow remarks, knowing he would be around all the pretty ladies again.

"We need to commandeer a ship? Which one looks good to you?" Jack asks him as he looks at the other larger ships from a distance.

"Hey, you two. That would be 35 Cens to dock your ship?"

"What ship?" Both of them turned around questioned.

"The one that's sunk in the water." He answered as he pointed to the ship; part of the mass was still sticking out.

"And what's your point?" Crow remarked. He shrugged his shoulders not caring what someone like him thought.

"It's 35 Cens!" He firmly told them.

"We aren't paying that. . . the ships underwater. Therefore, it's not docked." Crow angrily tells as Jack puts his arm in front him. He takes out a pouch of g

"Here's 100 Cens to forget all about this."Jack states as he puts the rather large pouch on top of the clipboard.

"Names! . . ." He demanded again. His voice was nothing more than serious as he looks at the two of them. After all, he was doing his job.

"And another 100 Cens . . . to forget about the names . . ."

"Well that's a good day to you. Mr. Hayama and Mr. Ichiyama." He writes on his clipboard as he walks away.

"Nice work!" Crow tells him, as the stick in his mouth goes from the left to the right.

"It's why I am Captain after all. Now let's go find a ship." Jack smirks.

"I am with you all the way, Captain." Crow agrees. As they both head over to the shipyard where the ships were docked.

* * *

Aki was in her bed, she felt comfortable in the darkness. Her caretaker had came into the room, opening the curtains to her balcony to let in the Sun. She quickly put a pillow over her face so she could continue to sleep.

"Wake up, My Lady. It's time for breakfast and you're father wants to speak to you." Her caretaker removed the pillow. Aki rose up from her bed. Her hair was a messy as she sat up, turning to the side to put on her slippers. Her blue nightgown flowed about like a dress. Aki had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. After all she had come of age, being sixteen-years-old.

"Why does my father want to see me, this early in the morning?"Aki questioned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Because he has a surprise for you." Hideo answered. He stood by the entrance with a large box. As he placed it on Aki's bed. He tried to hide the concern look on his face with a smile. It was almost as if he was trying to hide something. Aki gets out of bed as he kisses him on the cheek.

"Oh! What did you get for me?" She wondered in excitement. Her eyes widened as she he opened the box. It was a new dress, the bottom portion was red, the upper part was white but the sleeves were the same red color. It was trimmed with lace

"It's beautiful." Aki says as she takes the dress. Placing it in front of her to see how it would look. Flowing around the skirt.

"I am glad you like it. I had it imported; the shipment just came in today." Hideo tells her daughter, he couldn't help but smile. After all it was one of the few times that Aki did smile anymore.

"I will go try it on. Mimi, can you please help me?" Aki excitably tells them as she looks over at one of her handmaiden's. They go behind the changing wall, which had rose's designs on it. Not long after, she comes out. Mimi, her caretaker began to cry, after all. She had looked after her when the governor and his wife were busy too.

"You look beautiful." Mimi weeps, taking her handkerchief as she wipes her eyes.

"You really think so." Aki tells her, she was never sure about appearance.

"If your mother were still here . . ." Mimi tells Aki as she starts to brush her hair, fixing her bangs that were drooping down tying them back with a device similar to a hair curler to keep it in place.

"Yes, I know." Aki wiped a tear from her face. Her mother, Setsuko passed away a few years ago. It was very hard for Hideo to take care of a growing teenage daughter. So he had Aki's caretaker work fulltime while he focused on his governor duties. While he loved and cared for Aki, he was always busy so in the last few years so he rarely spent time with her anymore. Despite it all, they did share a close bond.

"AKI! COME DOWN! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE WHO WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU!" Hideo could be heard from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Aki called out.

"I wonder if it's that Yusei, the one you have a crush on." Mimi blurts out.

"Be quiet Mimi! He's just a friend!" Aki bashfully tells Mimi.

"Oh, why was it suppose to be a secret?!" Mimi questioned. A lot of people already knew how close both of them were, she always had attachment to him ever since she found him during that ship wreak. The problem was she had trouble even admitting that she had feelings for him.

"Just go downstairs, I will be down in a minute." Aki tells her points to the door.

"Right away, Miss Aki." Mimi doesn't look at Aki, just leaves. As Aki watches, sighing in relief. In truth, she was hoping it was Yusei. He was always there for her when someone was bothering her such as unwanted men, when her mother passed away. She could see that he cared about her. Aki just believed he didn't like her in a romantic way. So she always pushed off her feelings for him. It was the way it had too be. After all she was of the high upper society and he was raised as a commoner. That type of relationship was forbidden. She knew that very well.

She went to the draw near the bed as she took out a box. She opens it, by the chain she takes out the dragon necklace that she found thirteen years ago. Aki appeared to be drawn to it. Like it was calling to her. That same voice calling out to her again. She again just brushed it off. "I am just imagining things. That's it!" She puts on the necklace as she closes the draw. Heading down the stairs to see what the world would take her today.

* * *

Author's Note: So how do you like the first chapter? Please read/review! It would really mean a lot! A older Yusei and Aki will interact in the next chapter. After all they have known each other for thirteen years now. If you like anything in this story, like JackxCarly as the secondary couple for example. Please let me know. Thanks.


End file.
